


Secure

by mintaegi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gangs, Hospitals, Implied Mafia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Some Humor, Spy!AU, Swearing, reason why this is rated t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: GOT7 are secret agents and their recent mission is in the emergency room.





	1. Jinyoung the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> special warning bc it's not proofread hehe
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy <3

Park Jinyoung would never understand why he needed to go undercover. Best part? As a trauma doctor in the emergency room of a hospital a city far away from their headquarters. It’s not like he’s the only on doing the undercover duty but as a  _ doctor  _ who had to make sure everything’s alright and to actually  _ do his job _ unlike Bambam who was literally lying on one of the beds in the emergency room, pretending to be a patient to the hospital. He was actually a patient technically since he had a slightly sprained left wrist and their team knew that. It was Bambam’s job to be clueless on what a sprained wrist was.

 

_ “It has been two fucking hours and the enemy hasn’t made a single move,” _ Yugyeom supplied (more like complained). 

 

Jinyoung never thought it had been nearly two hours since they had begun their mission. He was currently working like the other doctors in the emergency room and was attending a child who had a high fever and was at the moment coughing up blood. He patted the girl’s back softly as her mother cried beside Jinyoung. She was asking him several times if her daughter would be okay.

 

_ “Language, Kim Yugyeom,” _ Jinyoung heard Jaebum say in the earpiece.

 

“You’re child will be fine, Mrs. Ahn,” Jinyoung replied gently as the child stopped coughing up blood and was currently wheezing a little. “We shall wait for the tests in her blood. Any minute now it would come,” he continued, glancing carefully to the nametag of the nurse helping him. “Hyeri-shii, could you watch over these two for a while? I’ll be right back with the results.”

 

“Okay Doctor Park.”

 

Jinyoung quickly left the curtains and bed as he went back to the other hallway to the laboratories. He sighed heavily while brisk walking. He was already tired from the people who constantly call him doctor and treating emergencies quickly and efficiently. This was definitely a job he would not do again. 

 

Although he was the medic of their team he was not entirely sure if whatever he’s currently doing is right. And even if he did not want to this assign  _ ever again  _ he knew he was the only one capable of doing such job. Well maybe Jackson since the older had some little knowledge in the field of medicine but Jinyoung definitely was the perfect man for the job.

 

_ “Is it just me or does Jinyoung hyung look really exhausted, _ ” Youngjae suddenly asked making Jinyoung wince a little.

 

_ “Yeah I guess he does look worn out, _ ” Mark replied quietly. He was looking through the sniper that he was holding and was aimed at Jinyoung’s face to make sure the younger was alright.

 

“I can literally hear you guys, please,” Jinyoung mumbled as he entered the laboratory. He heard snickers as replies. These people really need to concentrate, he grumbled internally.

 

“Ah Doctor Park! Did you come for Ahn Yerim’s blood test?” a nurse who also just entered, asked him.

 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded. “Are the results done?”

 

The nurse nodded and went to one of the employees in the lab to get the results. She frowned at this and quickly made her way to Jinyoung who looked at her expectantly.

 

“I’m going to tell them the details, Doctor Park. You go take care of that kid who got a sprain and apparently doesn’t know how to treat it. He’s been whiny the whole time and you seem to understand people well,” the nurse said as she rushed to back to the emergency room.

 

Jinyoung knew who kid the nurse was talking about. That definitely sounded like Bambam which made him snort. 

 

_ “Is she talking about who I think it is?”  _ Youngjae laughed.

 

He left the laboratories and made his way to the emergency room. He already knew which bed Bambam laid on so he walked to the farthest part of the emergency room and saw Bambam. The younger had the guts to smile at him sheepishly, clutching his wrist “helplessly” which made Jinyoung chuckle a little.

 

_ “I knew it! She was definitely talking about Bambam! _ ” Yugyeom shrieked which made Bambam flinch a little. Even Jinyoung has to stop himself from throwing the tiny earpiece away from his poor left ear.

 

_ “Yugyeom-ah, quiet down please. You’re assigned to watch the enemy that’s three beds away from them,”  _ Jaebum reminded the younger.

 

Bambam was once again startled when he saw Jinyoung walk towards him. He was about to greet him when Jinyoung quickly made a fancy maneuver for the CCTV in the room to not notice him slapping Bambam’s injured arm. The younger yelped then sent a pout to Jinyoung. The older laughed at this and then pretended to “help” Bambam with his situation.

 

_ “Is it just me or did Jinyoung just slapped Bambam’s injury,”  _ Jackson asked.

 

_ “Dude you know that’s plain obvious now focus on the other enemy Jackson!”  _ Mark hissed.  _ “You need to kill that person properly and silently, remember?” _

 

_ “Aye, aye sir!” _

 

_ “There’s an update about Chan and the others,”  _ Yugyeom suddenly said.  _ “They’re going to be evaluated after our mission.” _

 

Jinyoung hummed quietly. Yugyeom would surely understand that that meant the older wanted him to continue talking.

 

“Why are they so noisy?” Bambam whined as Jinyoung began actual treatment to his sprained wrist.

 

“Shh,” Jinyoung replied and then whispered, “Yugyeom, continue.”

 

_ “Anyway it’s not really that important but apparently it was Chan who chose his group not the big boss that’s why the evaluation seems to be harder. He seems pretty nervous and I oh, Jackson hyung 10 o’clock!” _

 

Jinyoung was cautiously finishing the treatment for Bambam’s sprain when suddenly the power shut down and it was pitch black except for the blaring light of phones on. In their case, Bambam’s. 

 

_ “This was not supposed to happen!!”  _ Yugyeom exclaimed from their earpiece.  _ “These bitches I can’t see shit from my computer!!” _

 

Jinyoung had to thank the heavens that their earpieces still worked. He nudged the younger to grab his phone. Bambam slowly moved to get his phone from the bed and switched on his flashlight.

 

“Is everything and everyone okay?!” someone from one of the curtains asked.

 

There were a series of protests from everywhere and Jinyoung had to think straight because _ the fuck this was not supposed to happen at all!!!  _ He inhaled deeply before motioning Bambam to get ready for anything. The younger immediately grabbed his weapon at the lower pocket of his pants.

 

_ “Mark hyung do you have eyes?!”  _ Yugyeom yelled _. “Not a single CCTV is working!! It’s total pitch black!” _

 

_ “What the fuck is happening?!” _

 

_ “One of the targets stood up and he—! Oh shoot Jaebum he’s gonna— _ ” 

 

Jinyoung was preparing his handgun when he heard it before he felt it. There were glasses breaking and glass shards flying with some papers and clothings in the air, screams of terror and fright enveloped the room before Jinyoung felt the impact. But the millisecond he felt it he quickly grabbed Bambam’s back from the wheeled bed and made the both of them duck and hide under the bed from the explosion that took place in the emergency room. He shielded the Thai from most of the flying shards and fire itself. 

 

It only took a few seconds but all of a sudden it was silent. The bright glaring fires from some areas of the room lightened the darkness a while ago. Then footsteps were heard. A few whimpers in the background began its echoing in the emergency room. The footsteps slowly began clearer and clearer as if they were walking towards where Jinyoung and Bambam were hiding. The older knew the both of them were injured and their earpieces were slightly fried as he can’t hear anything from the others anymore.

 

Adrenaline had begun to lose from his body. He gradually felt the pain in his back and legs before promptly falling to the side making sure not to hit Bambam. The medic had only hope the younger was not that injured as he was before he welcomed darkness.


	2. Youngjae the Stealth Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a different point of view, minutes before the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning once again, i have not proofread(ed) this lol
> 
> AND ALSO thanks for the support on the first chapter hehe <33

 

**_21 hours ago_ **

 

Youngjae was preparing the minivan their team was going to use. Their recent client was huge “like really huge oh my god youngjae he was more than 6 feet tall!” according to whatever Jackson saw. But from what Jaebum explained to them it was not only the client’s height that was “huge” since their current client was the mafia of their city.

 

The man had a feud over some measly gang from the outskirts of the city and wanted to hire someone that was not part of their mafia because and Youngjae quotes “I don’t want them to know their boss fucked up so I need you guys to finish it and don’t you dare tell anyone or else I’ll have so of my boys hunt you down” and the dude paid them good money so he was not really complaining.

 

Now that was not the only huge thing in their current situation. For instance they were given said mission just this morning and it was currently nighttime less than a day before they begin. Another thing to consider was the fact that it was going to be in a hospital.

 

They were currently situated inside their dining table. Jaebum was standing and explaining the details of their mission. Mark, at the farthest end of the table, was counting the bullets he had while listening to the leader. Jinyoung, Bambam, and Jackson were following every move Jaebum had and was watching intently on the map and papers the leader was showing every once in a while. Yugyeom was busy beside the leader. He was on his laptop, eyes concentrated on whatever task he was assigned to do. While Youngjae sat stiffly as the briefing continued to somewhere he knew would make him work harder.

 

“Listen, I don’t like the way it is as much as you all do but this is our first mission _ in 2 months _ and we need the money they’re giving us,” Jaebum was saying. “Now, I know it’s weird but it’s in the hospital. We’re going to kill three of the members of Hela, a gang from just the border of this city. I don’t honestly know what happened but one of them were hospitalized in this,” Jaebum pointed at the map spread on their table, “city which is 24 kilometers away from us. We also need two undercovers as well as since Yugyeom said that the targets are often in the emergency room of the said hospital and I’m still not sure why.”

 

“What kind of undercover?” Youngjae asked.

 

“A trauma doctor and maybe a patient?”

 

“That’s neat,” Jinyoung clapped. “I’ll be the doctor then and Bambam, you’ll be a patient since your stupid sprain won’t get well anytime soon,” he patted the younger’s back.

 

“So that means Jinyoung hyung and Bambam are assigned for the two gang members in the emergency room?” Yugyeom asked, looking up from what he was working on.

 

“Yes,” Jaebum replied. “But you’re going to watch them from...afar if you know what I mean.”

 

The youngest simply nodded and went back to his laptop clicking away on something else.

 

“What about the one that’s current hospitalized?” Jackson asked.

 

Jaebum paused for a moment. He looked up from the paper he was holding and made eye contact with each of the member. But he stared longer in the eyes of Youngjae. The younger gulped and looked away from the leader’s gaze.

 

“It’s up to Youngjae on what to do to the target,” Jaebum said quietly. “Jackson could assist you there, Youngjae.”

 

“Just give me the details and I’ll do it all in one go,” Youngjae smirked. “Do you really want a silent kill?”

 

“You’re better than any of us when it comes to this type of job.”

  
  


**_28 minutes before the explosion_ **

 

Youngjae was on the third floor of the hospital. He was dressed as a regular person, bright red flannel contrasting his gray beanie that’s hiding the fresh blue hair he had dyed three days ago. To any person, it looked as though he was just your normal visitor in the hospital, looking for where his relative or someone he wanted to visit was.

 

_ “You look to innocent this is crazy,” _ Jackson said.

 

_ “Who?”  _ Bambam whispered.

 

_ “Youngjae duh,”  _ Mark replied, Youngjae could imagine the older rolling his eyes.

 

Youngjae turned a corner and spotted Jackson sitting at one of the small benches in the hallway. The older was wearing a black  bomber jacket, white denim jeans, and a white cap. He had his phone on his ears as though he was talking to someone. Huh, the younger thought, so that’s the reason why he’s been so noisy. Youngjae slowly walked towards him when Jackson saw him. The older grinned at him for a split second and then turned away.

 

_ “It’s go time!”  _ Jackson exclaimed and Youngjae could only sigh.

 

The smaller stood from his seat and stalked towards the nurse desk which was in front of him. Youngjae quietly walked down the hall and made his way to the vending machine beside the bench Jackson had sat on. He punched the soda he wanted,  _ hmmm sprite is probably the best for this. _

 

He was actually not proud of what he’s going to do. It was too simple, too easy, and too  _ not Youngjae. _ Nevertheless he made a swift move of his right hand from the small pocket hidden at the side of his pants which is now clutching something, a small transparent bottle-like object with a pointy cover. He grabbed the can of soda from the vending machine using his right hand and with the use of the ring on his pinky, he cut a small piece of the can, immediately injecting the liquid from the small bottle. He pushed the small bottle on to the can which was immediately crushed, making it cover the small cut of the can.

 

Thank you so much Yugyeom for making this, Youngjae thought, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

“Excuse me miss?” Youngjae heard Jackson said.

 

“Yes?” a female nurse replied.

 

“Do you know where room 313 is? My friend had texted me his room assignment and I can’t really find it.”

 

“Oh 313? That’s the farthest down this hall,” Youngjae turned to look at the nurse just in time for her to point at the other end of the corridor. Jackson’s eyes followed the direction the nurse was pointing at and then nodded. “You need to turn the corner a little to the left since it’s at the private section, okay?”

 

“Thank you so much!” he smiled, walking to that direction now.

 

Youngjae started walking too. But his steps were slower as he played with the can’s lid a little. Once he reached the end of the hall, he turned to his left swiftly opening the can before almost bumping into Jackson.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Youngjae exclaimed.

 

“I opened it already. Good luck,” the older winked.

 

Jackson was leaning on a post, near the fire exit of the hospital. For some reason, at this wing, no one was seen at the long hallway. The older winked at him before opening the fire exit.

 

_ “How convenient,”  _ Yugyeom mumbled.

 

_ “Focus on the ER Gyeomie,”  _ Jaebum reminded the younger.

 

Youngjae ignored the whining reply of Yugyeom as he softly knock on the door. When no one answered he twisted the knob easily. He opened the hospital room at the sight of a brown haired boy wearing a hospital gown greeted him. He was sound asleep which made Youngjae’s job easier. 

 

He checked first if the boy had fitted the description given to him. Brown hair, has a scar on the left cheek, another small scar on his left hand, and has an extra toe on his right. All of which appeared to be there. He could not really check the boy’s eye color since he was sleeping which was the only thing left that wasn’t checked on his mental list.

 

Walking softly to the IV drip that’s hanging at the side of the hospital bed, he quietly did his job of transferring the contaminated soda inside the IV bag. There wasn’t any noise honestly, just the soft hum of the aircon and in a few seconds Youngjae was done. The man that laid on the bed had a heart monitor on him and Youngjae listened to it slowly lose it’s beat. Before it reached flat line, he left the room.

 

Walking away, quietly he closed the door behind and hastily slipped to the ajar door which was definitely Jackson’s doing.

 

Youngjae gently closed the fire exit door. He stalked down the stairs and was greeted by Jackson on the middle of the second and first floor.

 

“‘Sup? You did good?” Jackson asked.

 

“Of course,” Youngjae replied sweetly. “Eliminated one out of two,” he reported.

 

Jackson sat at the flight of stairs his phone out and on landscape as he motioned Youngjae to sit beside him. The younger, having nothing to do sat beside him. Jackson had a mini version of what Yugyeom’s monitors looked like (well a little since it was only two videos in the ER and one in the hallway of the hospital.

 

_ “It has been two fucking hours and the enemy hasn’t made a single move,” _ Yugyeom complained. 

 

_ “Language, Kim Yugyeom,” _ Jaebum replied.

 

_ “You’re child will be fine, Mrs. Ahn,” _ Jinyoung replied gently as the child stopped coughing up blood and was currently wheezing a little.  _ “We shall wait for the tests in her blood. Any minute now it would come,” he continued, glancing carefully to the nametag of the nurse helping him. “Hyeri-shii, could you watch over these two for a while? I’ll be right back with the results.” _

 

Youngjae watched Jinyoung carefully. He observed the older walking with fast footsteps to the laboratory. He looked like a professional doctor that even Youngjae could be deceived but the way their actor portrayed.

 

“Is it just me or does Jinyoung hyung look really exhausted, ” Youngjae asked and from his view he saw Jinyoung wince a little. Oh well...oops? Youngjae laughed internally.

 

_ “Yeah I guess he does look worn out, _ ” Mark replied quietly. 

 

_ “I can literally hear you guys, please,” _ Jinyoung mumbled as he entered the laboratory.

 

Jackson could not help but snort at that.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you liked it !!


End file.
